


Misbehave  (Vid)

by mklutz



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fanvids, Kink, M/M, Star Trek: AOS, Video, kirk/spock - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pru. Where being Captain means being on top. In bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misbehave  (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).



> Thanks to The Hoyden and Twentysomething for beta viewing/edits and suggestions. The password for this one is "capta1n", and you can view it on Vimeo, AO3, or download a copy from [my Minus folder](http://minus.com/mRCT4RLGd/).


End file.
